


life is a road (now and forever)

by krewella



Series: in this moment (i could die with you) [7]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Lost Love, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krewella/pseuds/krewella
Summary: Aleks knew he and James would be together forever. Forever just had to mean something a little different.





	life is a road (now and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I'm back after months. I suck I know and I've ignored my James and Aleks. This one is bittersweet to say the least and not very long, but I was inspired when I wrote it. 
> 
> Song is At the Beginning from Anastasia - stuck in my head after my sorority sang it on our last day of recruitment, haha. 
> 
> As always, you can find me @aiekswilson on Twitter and jamesrwilsonjr on Tumblr. Come say hi!

When James died, Aleks was sure his life was over. His world stopped turning because his sun had burned out. Time seemed frozen and even his heart had slowed down to match his sluggish pace. 

It wasn’t until he stumbled upon a small silver box in James’ things on his bedside table. It had taken weeks to get to that point as Aleks let James’ smell and heat fade from his side of the bed. Aleks had wrapped himself up in James’ clothes, looking tinier and more frail than he had in months. The hoodie sleeves fell past his hands and his t-shirts hung loosely on his frame. Aleks found he didn’t care. 

It took a lot of effort to keep his hands from shaking as he lifted the top off the box, revealing a neatly folded piece of notebook paper and a silver chain coiled around a star pendant. The pendant was an empty setting and Aleks removed it carefully, fingering the delicate metal. 

The paper rustled as he unfolded the letter covered in James’ messy scrawl. 

_Hey Aleksandr, if you’re reading this, I miss you already. I know it’s been hard on you, but you don’t have to wait for my dumbass at the hospital anymore or work for the both of us._

_Now onto why I wrote you this letter. You’re probably wondering what the pendant is for. I don’t know if you remember when you promised to carry me in a diamond pendant around the world. It probably didn’t mean much to you at the time, but it meant the world to me. I want you to do that for me, please._

_I picked a star cause I’m Nova, get it?_

Aleks mustered a weak smile before his eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over onto the page in front of him. He sniffled and kept reading. 

_I found a place that can do it and I left that information with Brett should you discover this letter in your own time._

_Our journey isn't over, baby boy. I love you to the end of time, forever and always._

_James_

Aleks used to give James so much shit for calling him “baby boy”, claiming he was barely younger than him. Now, though, he clung to the endearment and let it sink in. 

He glanced at James’ urn sitting front and center on their mantle and he gathered up enough determination to dial Brett’s number. 

He would be okay. 

~~~

And he was. James became a brilliant diamond that shimmered in the slightest glimmer of light. Aleks had carefully hooked the necklace around his neck and had never taken it off again. 

He began his world travels shortly afterwards, taking James to places they had only dreamed about. He grasped the star in his palm and looked out over the water into the great blue sky. 

Bringing the pendant closer, he remembered how James had excitedly shown him the places he wanted to visit on a world map. 

Aleks uncapped a pen and drew a line through the first on the list. 

“Only nineteen more to go, James,” he whispered to himself. 

Aleks was finally free and James was right by his side.


End file.
